


Spideychelle One Shots

by 1FantasticBeastThatYouCantFind



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Hamilton References, One Shot, One-Shot, Spideychelle, spideychelle one shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-13 14:57:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14751062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1FantasticBeastThatYouCantFind/pseuds/1FantasticBeastThatYouCantFind
Summary: A series of One shots tied together featuring MJ and her never-ending quest to be with Peter





	1. Just Say Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liz is visting Midtown Tech and has a very important talk with MJ about Peter.

MJ was doing what she loved to do the most. Sit in an empty classroom and read to keep her mind off of school, the Decathlon, and Pet... things. Just everything around her. She'd been doing since Freshman year but she'd been doing it far more often in the past couple years. She had no idea why. She just sat there in silence trying to relax. The problem is when you do something multiple times, then you eventually grow tired of it. She kind of enjoyed being separated from the others, but she had finally reached a point where she wouldn't mind if someone - anyone, at all - would come talk to her.

"Hey"

MJ jumped at the sound of the voice, which seemingly came from nowhere. She looked up and saw the last person she expected to see that day - Liz Toomes, standing in the doorway, with two coffee cups in hand.

In actuality, MJ and Liz were pretty close friends. However, if you asked anyone else on the team, they couldn't even tell you whether or not the two were aware of each other's existence. MJ asked Liz if they could only talk to each other in private because, according to her, she's got a reputation to uphold.

Whatever that means.

MJ stared at Liz for a few seconds wondering how to react. She figured she'd do it by doing what she always did - screwing with people. "I'm sorry", said MJ, monotonously. "Do I know you?"

Liz hesitated for a second, confused on how to respond. "MJ", she said, unsure. "It's me. Liz" MJ tilted her head, trying her best to look confused. "I was your best friend?"

"I only have, like, two friends", MJ said, sternly. "And you're not one of them. Speaking of which, that means you have to refer to me as 'Michelle'. Only my friends can call me my by nickname"

Liz went straight-faced. "MJ, you know that no one's here, right?"

MJ smiled. "Well, you never know". She stood up, walked over to Liz, and wrapped her arms around her.

Liz returned the hug. "Am I still the only person you've hugged"?

MJ hesitated. "No?", she said, nervously.

A wide grin appeared on Liz's face. "Tell me everything"

MJ groaned. "There's nothing to tell."

Liz remained excited as she handed MJ the cup. "Okay, then tell me everything I've missed", she said as the two sat down.

MJ took a breath as she took a breath and tried to remember everything, or rather anything she bothered to pay attention to. "Okay, so... Cindy and Betty might be a thing. We don't know yet. Flash has a girlfriend now but I don't remember her name. We just call her 'The Tamer' because she's the only person who Flash listens to when we call him on his crap." MJ stopped talking for a second because of what she was about to say. "And Peter..." MJ was interrupted by Liz's squealing. Liz's grin had appeared again. "What?"

"Is Peter the other person you've hugged?", asked Liz, with anticipation.

"Yes"

Liz squealed again. "I am so happy fo-"

"He has a girlfriend", MJ said.

"Oh", said Liz, disappointed. Her smile began to fade. "So how do you feel about..."

"Liz", said, an excited-sounding voice. Liz turned around and saw Peter Parker standing in the doorway.

"Hey, Pete", said Liz, her smile returning.

"What are you doing here?"

Liz shrugged. "Had some stuff to take care of. Figured I'd start college next year".

Peter smiled back at her. "Uh, yeah", he said nervously. "So are you still mad about-"

"Homecoming?", Liz finished. "It's fine, Pete. That was like two years ago". Her voice was reassuring but Peter and MJ didn't feel that way. They knew something she didn't. "Anyway, MJ tells me you have a gir-"

"I gotta go", Peter suddenly says and he ran off before she could even finish her sentence.

"Nice to know much hasn't changed", she joked, turning to MJ. "So tell me about Peter's girlfriend".

MJ sighed. "She's a foreign exchange student from England. Her name is Gwen. She's got dirty blonde short hair. She wear glasses. She's kind of a dork, like Peter. Come to think of it, she's basically Peter as a British girl. Also, you have that image in your head forever now. You're welcome."

Liz groaned. "Sounds horrible. You must really hate her."

"She's my best friend", said MJ, defensively. Liz flashed a fake grin, thinking she probably said something wrong.

"I guess you have a history of letting your best friends date Peter", she joked.

MJ rolled her eyes. "I'm not letting anyone date him. It's not like he's my dog and I'm letting you and Gwen pet him".

"Then how come you won't say you like him"

"Well, I told him. But I lied and said that I used to like him".

"Before he had a girlfriend, I mean", Liz said putting her hand on her friend's shoulder. "You flipped me off that one Homecoming night because I said yes to him."

"That was towards Peter. I said I didn't care if you went with him", said MJ, beginning to shake. "You even asked me what to do if he asked you out and I told you to say yes".

Liz hugged MJ again. "Calm down, M. I know it was towards me. I get it. You're afraid of what he'll think. Remember Harry? I never told him and now it's too late."

MJ was still shaking. "It is too late. And I wanted to tell him, it's just..." She stopped shaking. "I love him. And I love Gwen. I set them up. And now he's actually kinda happy." She began to smile. And then she shot up like a rocket and ran out the room.

Eventually, she caught up with Peter, who was trying to avoid Liz. "Hey, MJ", he said, quietly. "Can you not tell Liz about how it's kinda my fault-" He stopped talking when he realized she was hugging him. "What's going on".

MJ smiled. "It's just..." A million thoughts ran through her head. "Thank you", she said, her voice starting to break. "Thank you for being my friend".

Peter smiled. "No problem".

MJ finally let go of him. "And don't worry about Liz. Even if she does find out. I swear she won't mind. She knows what her dad was doing."

Peter hugged MJ again. "Thank you". Internally, MJ practically felt like she was flying. MJ's smile faded after Peter let go.

"This never happened", she said.

"Of course", said Peter, still smiling. Still being Peter. "See ya, MJ"

"See ya, Tiger", said MJ and she walked away.

A few seconds later, she ran back into Liz. "I saw that last part", she said, waiting to squeal again. "You call him 'Tiger'?", she asked, his grin growing wider.

"Shut up.", said MJ. "It's an inside joke". But MJ couldn't stop smiling.


	2. Tiger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MJ finally confesses her feelings for Peter... in a way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A prequel to the previous one shot.

Gwen was in the hospital. Peter was in a fight with the Scorpion with Gwen nearby. She didn't die but she was badly hurt. She had been out for a couple days now. Peter had been visiting her as much as he could. He didn't even do his daily Spider-man routine. He just wanted to stay by her side. One day, while sitting by her yet again, someone else came to visit this time. He looked up. "Oh, hey, Michelle."

MJ managed a weak smile. "Sup loser?', she said quietly. She was looking the same as usual. The only thing that was different was that she was holding a 'Get Well Soon' balloon. She placed it near Gwen, turned around and was almost out the door when...

"Can you stay here for a bit", asked Peter timidly. MJ's heart lept. She knew she shouldn't have a thing for Peter anymore, as he and Gwen seemed very happy. However, she just couldn't help it. She turned around, gave a small nod and sat down next to Peter.

They sat there in an awkward silence for a few minutes. They both waited for the other to say something or were thinking of things to say themselves MJ finally spoke. "It's not your fault, ya know"

Peter didn't look up. "It is"

MJ groaned and flicked him. He looked up at her as she said "It isn't. And it isn't Gwen's fault, either. How were you supposed to know that the Stingray-"

"Scorpion", he corrected her.

"Whatever. How were you supposed to know he'd attack the school?" She placed her hand on Peter's shoulder, who was taken aback at first. "Calm down, nerd. It'll be fine."

Peter managed to form half of a smile. "Thanks, Michelle"

"MJ", she said, smiling back. "I told you. My friends call me MJ"

"Yeah, about that", said Peter, nervously. "I gotta ask. How come you've been so nice to me lately?"

"What?"

"I mean..." Peter hesitated for a moment, as he tried to find the right words to say without upsetting her. "During the first couple years of high school, you were kinda mean to me. You even flipped me off during Homecoming". MJ didn't have the heart to tell him that it was directed towards Liz. "But now you talk to me. You set up me and Gwen. So what changed?"

MJ groaned, knowing she was about to saying some stuff she'd probably regret. "Nothing really changed. The truth is..." She stopped, wondering if this was the best call. She looked at Peter. Then she looked over at Gwen. She knew if she told the whole truth, it wouldn't just be bad for her. It'd be bad for all three of them. She took a deep breath and then she spoke. "I used to like you. Used to."

It took Peter a few seconds to respond. And, unfortunately, he said the first thing that came to mind. "So Flash wasn't trying to pull some dumb prank". He caught the confused look on MJ's face. "He kept telling me you liked me", Peter explained. She made a mental note to kill Flash. "I kept thinking it was fake because... well, why would you like me"

Before MJ even knew what she was saying, the words were already coming out. "Why would I? Because you're really nice. And you really care about people. And you're cute. And you're short enough for me to throw around. And-" She caught herself before she could say anything else. "Is this weird?"

To her surprise, Peter began to smile. "Well, the short joke was kinda weird." The two chuckled for a bit, until Peter spoke again "So how come you set me and Gwen up?"

MJ's smile began to fade a bit. "She's my best friend. I'd do anything for her. And I knew you kinda liked her too. So I did what was best for everyone. Even if-" MJ stopped when Peter suddenly started hugging her. She felt joy, sadness, and embarrassment, all at once. It took her a while to return the hug. When she did, she didn't want it to end. 

Eventually, it did have to end. And when it did, Peter once again found himself asking questions. "If... if we did date, how differently do you think everything would've been?"

"Well", MJ said, "For one, I'd start calling you 'Tiger'."

Peter burst out laughing until he saw that MJ was still straight-faced. "Are you serious", he asked, trying to sound as nice as possible.

"I'm just messing with you", MJ snickered. And the two laughed so hard that Peter didn't even notice this was the first time he heard her laugh. "You're laughing but I'm actually considering calling you that now", joked MJ.

"Okay, but seriousl-". A noise went off and Peter checked his phone. "That's May", he sighed. "I gotta go." He started to walk towards the doorway, only to turn around to hug MJ again. "Thanks, MJ". And he left.

As soon as the door close, MJ whispered "You're welcome, Tiger."

 


	3. Secret Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It turns out MJ can sing... who knew?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to apologize in advance. I'm new at this and it's not easy for someone like me to describe singing

Peter ran into the classroom as fast as he could, nearly out of breath. Gwen had texted him that there was something serious going on. He almost threw his Spider-Man costume on. As soon as he ran in, he screamed "What the problem?!?". However, all he saw was Gwen, MJ, and Jessica Drew, or "Jess". Michelle, reading her book, sat there quietly and straight-faced, as usual. Jess was trying as hard as she could not to laugh. Gwen sat there, looking as upbeat as usual.

She grinned and waved at her boyfriend. "Hi, babe".

Peter waved back, bearing a confused smile. "So, I'll ask again", said Peter, awkwardly, "what, uh... what... what happens to be the problem here?

Jess tried to speak, but couldn't, as she was still trying not to laugh. Gwen spoke. "The problem is with MJ"

Peter ran over to MJ. "You're dying?"

Jess couldn't take it anymore and burst out laughing. MJ finally put her book and had the most bewildered look she'd ever worn. "No, I'm not-". She turned over to Gwen. "What did you text him?"

Peter was now looking as bewildered as MJ."What exactly is going on?"

Jess had finally calmed down. "Peter", she said, placing her hand on his shoulder. "We've known each other since we were four. We have been the best of friends since then".

Peter interrupted "Except freshman and sophomore year"*

"Yeah, but we're friends again", she continued. "The point is, we've trusted each other with everyone".

"Except for that whole 'spider-woman' thing during the freshman and sophomore year"**

"But you know now. The point is-and i can tell you this-MJ has AIDS"

"What?!?", Peter shouted. 

"No!", Gwen shouted.

"Yes!", MJ shouted, choosing to play along with Jess's joke. "I was born with it. And after all this time, I-"

"JESS AND I ARE STARTING A BAND BUT WE WANT MJ TO BE THE LEAD SINGER BUT SHE REFUSES TO SING", Gwen shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Seriously", Peter asked. Gwen nodded and he took a sigh of relief. "Okay, cool. Just next time you have something like this going on, don't text me 'MEDICAL EMERGENCY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' in all caps with 15 exclamation points."

MJ both wanted to slap and high-five Gwen at the same time for the text. Gwen flashed a guilty smile. "I needed him to come right away."

"Gwen, I know the two of you pretty well", Jess said. "You've could've texted him 'there's a puppy' and he'd show up in a heartbeat". MJ began to snicker

Peter down next to her. "So you won't sing, huh". MJ went straight-faced again and went back to reading her book. "MJ, I've heard you sing". She shook her head. "You sang while Gwen was out in the hospital"

Gwen looked offended. "You only let me hear you sing while I was unconscious?"

"I thought it would lift your spirits", MJ said sarcastically.

"What'd she sing", Jess asked eagerly.

"Secret Smile by Semisonic", Peter responded.

Jess's smile faded. "What by Who?"

Gwen jokingly pushed up her glasses. "It's a single by a 90s one hit wonder band. Actually, they're only one hit wonders here. Where I come from, Secret Smile was huge." She snickered.

"Aw, babe", Peter said, jokingly. "You actually listen to me".

MJ groaned. "The cheesier this gets, the more I don't wanna sing"

"C'mon", Gwen pleaded. MJ shook her head.

"MJ, you have a beautiful voice", Jess said. "Please do it for me". MJ shook her head.

"MJ, you have a beautiful voice", Peter said. "Please do it for me".

MJ threw her book down. "Yeah. I'll do it."

Jess threw her hands in the air. "I literally just said that", she groaned. Gwen looked a little surprised at MJ.

MJ sighed a little. "Can Jess leave?" Peter shook his head. Jess looked offended. MJ sighed again. "Okay..." She hesitated, but began to sing. " _ **Nobody knows it. But you've got a secret smile. And you use it only for me.**_ "

Jess interrupted "Is the smile a euphemism for-" She stopped asking after she saw the other three glare at her. "MJ, please continue"

" _ **Nobody knows it. But you've got a secret smile. And you use it only for me. So use i-**_ " MJ stopped when she realized Peter had started singing along with her as well.

"Sorry", said Peter, timidly. MJ didn't hear what he said. She was thinking about his voice. She had never heard Peter sing before. And it was... "MJ", Peter said, raising his voice. She looked up. "I'm sorry. You can continue."

MJ tried to hide her smile from Gwen. "Why don't you sing for a bit?" She looked over at the other two. Jess nodded excitedly. Gwen hesitated before she nodded. "Go ahead, Tiger"

"So... So use..." He was afraid to begin until Gwen started smiling at him. " ** _So use it. And prove it. Remove this whirling sadness_** "

MJ began to join in. " _ **I'm losing. I'm bluesing. But you can. Save me from madness.**_ "

The two stopped singing and sat there in silence. Jess started cheering and applauding. Gwen politely clapped. Peter's phone went off. He looked up at Jess "It's Mr. Stark."

Jess stood up. "We have community service to do." She lowered her voice. "I know you guys know. I'm just worried people are around."

Peter was bewildered again "You'd sense them".

"Welp, bye", Jess said quickly and she ran out the room, quickly followed by Peter.

Gwen turned to MJ "Look, M. I was having fun with this for a while but it's got to stop"

MJ closed the book. "I don't like him, Gwen"

"You're certain"

MJ began to tear up. "Certain."

Gwen saw the look on her friend's face. "M, I'm sorry if I-"

"I just... his voice... it's.... good."

"M..."

"If you want me to just stop or whatever, I'll do it"

"M."

"I'll do whatever to make it up to you. I'll join the band"

"M!"

MJ wiped her eyes and cleared her throat. "Yeah"

"I'm gonna hug you now" MJ pretended to resist but she let Gwen hug her. And she hugged her back. "I'm sure you're gonna find so-"

MJ immediately separated herself from Gwen. "I don't need anyone." 

"Right", Gwen said immediately. She smiled. MJ was herself again. "And I'm gonna hold you to what you said. You're joining the band".

MJ smiled back and began to croon. " _ **Nobody knows it. But you've got a secret smile. And you use it only for me.**_ "

Gwen joined in. " _ **So save me. I'm waiting. I'm needing. Hear me pl-**_ "

Mj realized that Gwen was no longer singing and that she had her head in her hands. "What's wrong, Blondie?"

Gwen barely raised her head as she mumbled "I can't hear the song anymore without thinking it's a euphemism"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *but that's a story for another day, children.
> 
> **Again


	4. Matchmaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MJ is at a crossroads when she and Gwen are conflicted about who should tell Peter.

MJ was going over drills with the decathlon team. It was going the same as usual. Flash was getting everything wrong. Cindy was trying to connect with Betty, who recently became a member of the team (she may have even been flirting, but no one wanted to jump to any conclusions) and Peter and Gwen were flirting. If you could call it that. Now, the two were, in fact, desperately flirting with each other. The problem was neither of them knew the other was flirting. Out of fear of misreading and embarrassment, the two of them just assumed the other was acting really nice. They didn't mind. Everyone else was on the verge of insanity.

MJ ignored them, mainly because she just wanted to go home. Everyone else couldn't ignore it anymore. Cindy had to turn away from Betty and she leaned over to Ned. "What's the deal with Peter?"

"He's madly in love", said Ned, in a tone that was both sarcastic and serious at the same time.

"Like with Liz?" Ned shook his head. "Like with Betty until that one date they had where-" Betty suddenly cleared her throat as she gave Cindy a hard stare. Cindy chose not to finish the question and turned back to Ned. "What's it like then?"

It took a few seconds for Ned to come up with an answer. "You ever watch the first couple seasons of The Office where-"

"Where Jim and Pam were into each other but it took them four damn seasons to actually date and it was painful and boring to watch and you just wanna scream at them?", Cindy interrupted. Ned nodded. "I'm not dealing with this again". She turned to MJ, who stopped what she was doing.

"Is there something you'd like to say, Cindy", MJ asked, monotonously. Cindy simply winked. MJ gave a small smile. "Ok, then. So today, we're gonna do some study pairs again. But we're gonna change some stuff up. Betty's gonna go with Ned..." MJ looked over at Peter, who was Ned's usual partner and who wasn't paying attention". "Cindy, you're gonna study with me". MJ's usual partner was Gwen, who still wasn't paying attention. "And Peter and Gwen, you two are gonna be partners." Peter and Gwen suddenly fell silent.

Gwen opened her mouth, about to object until Flash spoke. "What about the rest of us?"

MJ shrugged. "I don't give a damn, Eugene." They all sat there for a few seconds, waiting for a response until she said "What are y'all still doing here? Go home."

Everyone got up except Gwen and MJ. Peter looked over at Gwen and tried his best to speak, nervous as he was. "So... do you... do you wanna ride home with me or-" Gwen was also nervous so she just nodded and pointed towards MJ as a way of saying she needed to talk. "Ok", said Peter, "I'll, uh, meet you outside". He left and the two were alone in the classroom.

Gwen turned to MJ. "What the hell are you guys doing?"

MJ was still looking at her book. "We're setting you up"

Gwen's eyes widened. "No!"

"It's for your own good."

"It's for you guys, isn't it? I talk to Jess-"

"Wait, who?"

"Jess". MJ stared at her, confused. "My friend?" Nothing. "I talk to her all the time". Still nothing. "She always comes in during practice and whispers about-"

"Oh yeah. Redhead with the light brown skin?" Gwen nodded. "She single?", MJ joked.

Gwen glared at her. "Point is she hears you guys talk. So I know you're trying to set us up. I told you I'm not ready"

"No you didn't"

"Ok, I said that I wanna tell him but I'm afraid. Same thing." MJ shook her head. "Besides, I thought you liked Peter".

"Exactly. "Liked". Past tense", MJ frowned. Gwen raised her eyebrows. "I mean it.", MJ said, defensively. 

"Sure, Jan", said Gwen, sarcastically. "I have heard you go on the long speels about how cute he is."

"Which he is", MJ immediately interjected.

"And how he's just the sweetest thing ever", Gwen said, semi-mockingly, as she felt the same way

"He's basically three puppies in a human suit", MJ said, dreamily.

"And of corse all those things you said about his butt..."

MJ raised her eyebrows. "That was you"

"Oh yeah. And I've also agreed with you on those other things, haven't I?"

MJ nodded. "Alright, fine. I still like him."

"Then why don't you tell him?"

"Why don't you?"

Gwen sat there for a second, thinking of what to say. "I'll try today."

"What if you can't do it."

"You can tell him how you feel", Gwen said, smiling.

"You'd do that for me", MJ asked.

"You're my best friend", she said. She got up to go meet with Peter

* * *

"Well, hello there, Michelle"

"Hi, Mrs. Parker", MJ responded, "Please call me MJ"

"Well, then you call me May", she said. "What can I help you with?" 

"I just needed to talk to the dorks", she joked.

"Oh, they're in Peter's ro-"

Before May could finish her sentence, MJ had darted towards Peter's room. She considered knocking but just kicked the door open instead.

Peter and Gwen sat there, surprised. "Hey, MJ", said Peter, "Is there something that-"

"Gwen likes you", MJ interjected. "She wanted to tell you but she's too afraid."

Peter looked over at Gwen. "Is that true?"

Gwen nodded. "I just kinda think you're really nice and really cute and-"

"Do you wanna go catch a movie on Friday?"

Gwen nodded excitedly. She then turned to MJ and give her a huge hug, despite her protests.

When they finally let go, all Gwen could say was "Thanks". 

"Well, I'll leave you to it", said MJ, who walked out of the room.

Gwen turned to Peter. "Wait here", and she ran after MJ.

MJ turned out around and saw Gwen. "What?"

"Why'd you do that? I know you how you felt too"

"I asked you the same thing earlier.", Mj said, smiling. "So I'll just say what you said. You're my best friend"

Gwen opened up her arms. "I'm gonna hug you again"

"Do it and I'll tell him about me too", she joked. "However, you can give me Jess's number".

Gwen's smilled began to fade a little. "I don't... I don't think that's a good a idea", she said, scratching her neck.

"I'm kidding... while also being slightly serious".

"See ya", MJ', said Gwen. "Thanks" And she went back into Peter's room. 

"Your nephews gonna be busy Friday night!", MJ called out to May and she left.


	5. The Halloween Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MJ decides to get the truth out of Peter.

They team were all at Flash's Halloween party. He and it his girlfriend, Kelly, were holding it at his house while his dad was away for the weekend. He let them bring guests and he refused to invite Peter, much to Kelly's annoyance. However, Gwen ended up inviting Peter anyway. He didn't really think it through.

Peter and Gwen didn't want to do that stereotypical "couple costumes" trope. So they decided to just dress up how they wanted. Peter dressed up as Captain America. And Gwen dressed up as Captain Marvel. So they really didn't think it through either.

They were all having a pretty good time there. Even Peter. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that every time Flash wanted to say "Penis Parker", Kelly gave him a horrifying glare. Maybe it had to do with the fact that Peter was finally brave enough to tell Gwen he was Spider-Man. Maybe it had to do with the two having their first kiss right afterwards. Or maybe it had to do with the novelty of seeing MJ dressed up as Hamilton.

* * *

 

MJ had just gotten out of the bathroom when Peter walked by. "Hey, loser!", she shouted.

"You don't need to shout", said Peter, rubbing his ear. "I'm right here"

"I need you to get in here. I need to talk to you."

"In the bathroom?", Peter said, concerned. MJ nodded. "Just to talk?" MJ nodded again, aggressively. Peter observed her costume and the gave a devilish smile. "You're sure you're not trying to 'Maria Reynolds me?"

MJ gave him a look that pretty much said " _If you don't shut up and get in here now, I will curb you"_

Peter ran into the bathroom, out of fear. However, as soon as the door shut, he couldn't resist. " ** _I know you are a man of honor. I'm so sorry to bother you at home. But I don't kn-_** " MJ gave him the look again and he quickly stopped.

Her look melted away and she went straight-faced again. "How are things with Gwen?"

"Gwen", asked Peter, smirking. "She's doing me wrong". He began to snicker.

MJ noticed what he was doing. "Parker, if you-"

" _ **Beatin' me. Cheatin' me. Mistreatin' me. Suddenly, he's up and go-**_ "

"I'm gonna murder you."

And he stopped again. "Uh, they're going great."

"Had your first kiss?"

"Yeah, she loved it."

"Trying the whole couples costume thing?"

"I didn't mean to, but it worked out well"

"You tell her you're Spider-Man?"

"Yeah, and she took it pretty we-". Peter suddenly stopped and his eyes widened. He started at MJ, who was wearing a devilish grin. "I mean... That's a load of bull-"

"I've known since the Washington Memorial, Parker", said MJ. "Your voice is really high. Speaking in a Brooklyn accent won't change much."

"Fooled everyone else", he mumbled.

"I'm smarter than everyone else. as that a joke or a fact? The world may never know." Peter tried not to laugh. "So how'd she react?"

"She was confused for a little bit. Then she kissed me. Then she tried to speak. Then she smiled and said 'if you die, i'll kill you' and she left to get some punch..." Peter put his head in his hands. "Oh crap. She's scared".

MJ shrugged. "If I was in her shoes, I'd be scared." Peter looked up, confused. "Parker, she really likes you. She never shuts up about you. She never stops smiling every time you're around. If she lost you, I don't think she'd ever be able to get out of bed".

"You think she feels that way?"

"So do I"

"Really?"

"Yeah. I mean... I joke around that I hate you but I think you're great friend. You always help me out when I'm stressed about the team. And you're always nice to people, even Flash. And you're Spider-Man. You go out of your way to do nice things and you're basically three puppies in a human suit."

"Gwen's said the same thi-"

"We all said that!", MJ interjected, realizing she almost gave herself away. "Me. Gwen. Ned. Maybe Cindy said it... once. Betty said it... and is still trying to get that second date."

"First off", said Peter, "that's not gonna happen. And secondly-" And he wrapped his arms around MJ. "Thanks for that."

"Why does everyone hug me", asked MJ, trying to hide her smile.

"You know you like my hugs", Peter mocked. "Gwen told me." Peter suddenly let go. "I need to go find her."

"Wait, Peter. I gotta ask... What's the deal with Jess?"

"Gwen's friend? Dressed up like Spider-Man tonight?"

MJ nodded "I just figured I'd-"

"Don't talk to her", he interjected.

"Why?"

Peter sighed. "She was my best friend since I was four. But after the field trip to Oscorp-"

"The one where you got bitten by a spider?"

"Yeah... She stopped talking to me. I went along with it at first. She probably had things going on. But then my Uncle Ben died-"

"Okay, you don't need to unload your life story on me"

"But I want to", said Peter, his voice breaking

MJ felt pity for him and let him continue. "When he died, I need her more then ever. I couldn't talk to Harry because his dad shipped him off to some school or Ned, because he's not good at these serious topics. But after a year, I gave up hope that she'd ever talk to me again." Peter gave out a sigh. "Why do you ask?"

"I'm considering, like, hanging out or something", she said. Peter began to tear up. MJ wrapped her arms around Peter. "It's fine, Peter. That was a long time ago." Then she did the unthinkable and kissed him on the cheek. Peter was taken aback but MJ was quick to say "That was platonic. Now go console your girlfriend".

Peter smiled. "Thanks, M." He turned around to leave... only to turn around and kiss MJ on the cheek. Peter lifted his hands to block her slap. However, he was surprised to see her smile. "That... that was also platonic. Because I love Gwen"

MJ was blushing and trying to hide it. "Gwen. Right. You love Gwen. Go cheer her up."

"Got it", he said, smiling and walking out of the bathroom.

As soon as the door shut, Ned pounded on the bathroom door. "Will you get out of here?!? I've been waiting ten minutes!"

But MJ ignored the shouts and smiled. She whispered under her breath, "Go get her, Tiger."


	6. Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michelle and Peter realize they won't be leaving each other's lives anytime soon.

Gwen was dead.

And it was Peter's fault.

At least that's he believes. The Goblin had dropped her from a bridge and he shot a web to catch her and it worked. But she died from the whiplash. The love of his life was dead. Because of something he did.

Peter had to go to school with this knowledge for a few months afterwards. Until the end of the school year, and the end of high school. He had actually got accepted into MIT. So had Gwen. They were excited to go together. That was gone now.

He had said his tearful goodbyes to Ned, Harry, Cindy, Betty, Liz, Aunt May, of course, and others. He and Flash even parted on decent terms, though Peter suspected that even he knew now wasn't a time to be an asshole. But what got to Peter was MJ. He had tried so hard to meet with MJ, but every time she saw him, she would run away. Peter never got to say goodbye to MJ. Once again, he blamed himself. Gwen was MJ's best friend and she was gone. Because of him.

All of this was taking a huge toll on him. He was losing it. He couldn't sleep. He couldn't concentrate on anything. It was a miracle he passed the school year. Food didn't have any taste. That fact that he was going to MIT - away from everyone else - was a mixed blessing. He boarded the plane. He got to his seat. He put his hood up. And he sat there contemplating all this when someone sat down next to him. He didn't give much thought about this until the person spoke.

"Peter?"

He put down his hood and turned to see MJ.

"Hey", he said, shocked.

"Hey", she replied, weakly.

"How's Liz?"

"Good."

"I actually told her that I was Spider-Man."

"Was?"

Peter nodded. "I kinda gave up after-" He caught a look at her. He saw she was giving the same resting face she always gave. Except this time, it was clear that she had just finished crying. He couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence.

"Liz is actually fine about what you did. She... she knows you had to do it. She's more upset at her dad. Though, they've gotten along more since Harry's dad bailed him out". MJ paused. "Too bad Harry's dad turned out to be a murdering sociopath".

"M-"

"So what's gonna happen to the rest of us now that you're not Spidey anymore?", she interrupted.

"Well, there's always the Avengers... Jess was actually asked to join and she obviously said yes... Cindy is still-"

"Did you think Cindy and Betty would ever start dating?", MJ asked. Peter shrugged. "I thought it was a ridiculous guess. I also thought I had a chance with you back then". Then the tears started flowing.

"M, I'm sorry... I ju-"

"It's... it's my fault", she sobbed. "I remember we liked you. And I told you about how she liked you because she was too afraid to. And like...", she was sobbing even harder. "If I started dating you or if I never said anything... Maybe she wouldn't have gotten kidnapped and maybe"

"Michelle!", Peter said, as loud as he could without yelling. Michelle stopped talking. He never called her by her real name. "Are you implying that-"

"I'd much rather that she be here than me", she said, semi-aggressively. "Let me just put it that way."

Peter put his hand on her shoulder. "It's my fault and you know it." She shook her head. "I tried to save her and she died from the whiplash of MY web." She went quiet and looked up at him. "This whole time I thought you were afraid to face me because it was may fault."

MJ wiped her eyes and then wrapped her arms around Peter. A few more tears went down her face. "I'm so sorry, Pete."

Peter didn't know what to do. He knew they both loved Gwen. He knew he loved MJ. He just didn't know if that love was platonic or romantic. He wanted to return it, but he was scared. He was afraid that dating MJ so soon after Gwen's death would be disrespectful. MJ probably thinks that too. He thinks. All he knew he could do was return the hug. "I'm sorry too. And you don't need to apologize."

"I love you, Peter."

"I love you, too".

They let go of each other after a while. They never bothered to ask each other if what they said was meant as platonic or romantic. They both felt it was too soon after what happened. They wiped their eyes and then Peter finally wondered...

"Why are you here?"

"Harvard"

"Really", asked Peter, wide-eyed.

And for the first time in a while, MJ smilied. "Just messing with you. Going to MIT, where I assume you are going."

Peter nodded. "How come you never told me?"

"I never tell people anything, Parker", she grinned. "Except the time I told you about the whole 'spider-girl' thing".

"I figured that out myself", Peter chuckled.

"Sure, Jan", she said, her smile growing. "So we're going to the same school, huh."

"I guess so", Peter said, calmly.

MJ's faced returned to it's usual resting. "Then I think that if you ever need help or need to talk or anything, I'm here, loser". 

"I think that we both kinda be there for each other". Peter gave an awkward smile. "Maybe"

Mj returned the smile and nodded.

 

Peter never got to say goodbye to MJ. And he hoped he would never have to.


	7. The Bite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freshman year. MJ finally meets the skinny kid named Peter. And on that day, everything changes... in more ways than one.

If there was one thing MJ hated it was... everything. But she really hated field trips. And Oscorp. And her class. And, as said before, everything. They were being shown the lab where they test out formulas on animals (behind protective glass of course). Naturally, MJ was enraged at this. But everyone else seemed so blown away by it. She hated her classmates. Except for one person. Whoever he was. She just knew he was shorter than her, wore glasses, and was adorable. She didn't know much about him. She just sat next to him in Spanish and noticed how polite he was.

Suddenly, MJ heard a scoff that snapped her out of whatever she was thinking of only to see it belonged to the boy. There he was. She didn't know what to say. She barely knew... What was his name? She didn't even know his name. She sat next to the man! Whatever his name was, she just went back to the scoff.

"I know right", she said, in her always monotone voice.

"What", the boy said, looking confused. As soon as MJ heard the boy's high-pitched voice, she tried as hard as she could not to burst out laughing.

She cleared her throat and returned to the monotone. "I'm sorry. I assumed who were scoffing because they're-"

"They're mistreating animals for genetic experiments", he interjected.

"Yeah", said MJ, whose face was starting form a smile. "Because the animals are living creatures"

"Yeah", said the boy, whose voice began to rise. "Like... look at George over there". He pointed to a baby chimp in a cage. "What's his story? Were his parents killed? Was he taken from his parents? Are his parents having a 'somewhere out there' moment because they're afraid for their kid?"

"Yeah, and-". MJ was just now taking in what the boy said. "Did you call him George?" The boy nodded. "Because of _Curious George_?" The boy shrugged. "Did you reference _An American Tail_?" The boy stood there in silence. "Wow", MJ laughed. "You're such a loser."

The boy put his head down. "I'm sorry...", he mumbled.

MJ knew she screwed up. "Buck up, nerd", she said, trying to save face. "I meant that as a compliment. I mean... I'm kind of a loser too".

The boy smiled again. "Thanks, I think?" His smile faded a bit. "Anyway, I'm only putting up with this because Harry wanted me to go."

"The dork in the suit?", she pointed over to one of the kids. "Is that your boyfriend?"

"Nah," the boy sighed. "He's out of my league". MJ couldn't tell if he was joking or not. She wouldn't mind other way.

"Me and Ned had to figure out who had to suffer through this and I was still on 'three' while he was on 'not it'".

MJ tried not to laugh. She had an image to keep up. Next thing she knew, however, the boy was shouting "OW!"

"What's wrong?"

"It bit me", he said through gritted teeth. MJ looked at his hand and saw a tiny black dot. A dot that jumped off his hand and onto hers. She felt a sharp sting and smacked her hand against the wall. Now the black spot was a black smear on the wall. "Did it bite you", asked the boy.

"I think so".

"What was it?"

"I think it was-"

"SPIDER", shouted a voice. They looked over and saw that the voiced belonged to Cindy Moon. "That's right. A spider bit me. And then it bit Jess. And now we can't find it."

"Well, surely it wasn't that spider we've been using for tests", said the tour guide. "It's been in its petri dish all day"

MJ looked through the window. Next to the monkey cage was a petri dish. An empty petri dish.

Next thing she knew, she and the boy were running to "find the bathroom". They just killed a test spider.

* * *

 

The next day at school, things were different. MJ felt a lot stronger (physically). She didn't feel the need for her glasses anymore. Come to think of it, neither did Jess, Cindy, or... the boy... Whatever his name was. She should learn his name. He was nice and funny and...

"Hey", came a whisper.

MJ snapped back into attention. She looked around. She was already in Spanish. Which could only mean the whisper belonged to they boy. Sure enough, she turned to the left of her, and the boy was smiling.

"Hey, Michelle"

"Hey, loser", she said, in that same monotone voice.

"You change to contacts too", the boy asked.

MJ hesitated for a bit. Then she nodded. She could tell that he was lying too but she chose to go along with it for now. "Do you feel weird after yesterday?", she asked.

The boy looked confused. "I mean, I feel a little bigger".

MJ had just now noticed that the boy did look bigger. Not taller, he was clearly still short. But he looked like he had put on some muscle... overnight. Somehow. MJ turned back to the front until the boy asked.

"Do you know my name, Michelle?"

"Huh?" This completely caught her by surprise.

"Do you know my name?"

"It's... Loser, right?"

The boy chuckled. "Peter", he said, reaching out his hand. "Peter Parker"

MJ shook his hand. "Michelle Jones. But you can call me 'MJ'", she gripped his hand hard. "When no one else is around."

Peter nodded. "And you can called me 'Loser", he joked.

"Seriously?"

"I mean", said Peter, still smiling. "If you want to."

MJ was right in knowing she'd like Peter. She knew in the future she'd be very observant of him.

Just not obsessed.


	8. Spider-Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MJ confesses a couple things to her best friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of Chapter 7

"Hey, MJ"

Mj didn't respond. Liz walked into MJ's bedroom. She was just lying there on her bed in silence. This wasn't too out of the ordinary for her. MJ would lie there all the time. But a lot of the time she'd be on her phone or reading a book. But today she was just lying there. One might assume she was dead. The only thing that made Liz sure that MJ wasn't dead was her blinking. Liz sat on the edge of the bed, waiting for her friend to respond. It would take a few minutes before she spoke.

"I have a couple life-changing things I need to tell you"

"You already told me you were gay", Liz joked.

MJ sat up almost immediately. "First off, it's bi", she corrected her. "Second off, I have a lot of secrets. Okay? These are just scratching the surface."

Liz smiled at her best friend. "Are you gonna tell me everything?"

MJ raised her eyebrow. "Have you?"

"Yes?"

"You're a terrible liar, Toomes", MJ, chuckled.

"You should hear my dad", said Liz. She put her hand on MJ's shoulder. "So what did you want to say?"

MJ walked over to her closet and opened up the door. A white hoodie fell out. Liz noticed that much of the front of the hoodie was spray painted red. She also noticed a white spider painted on the chest. She looked in the pockets and out a ski mask. It took a while to put it all together and the she looked up at MJ in disbelief. "HOLY SHI-"

"Keep your voice down", MJ interrupted, as quietly as possible.

"You're the Spider-Girl", Liz whispered.

"Yeah"

"From YouTube?"

"I mean I never saw the videos but-"

"You can crawl walls?"

"Maybe" MJ began to smirk.

"Didn't you beat the shit out of that creep who tried to lure the kid into his van?"

"Rumor has it that he can only eat through a tube now", MJ joked. 

Liz laughed out loud and then ran over to MJ and squeezed her.

"Please stop", MJ groaned.

"Not until you find other people to hug"

"Well, maybe ther-"

But Liz interrupted her with a thousand questions. "Have you met Jessica Jones? Have you met the Devil of Hell's Kitchen? Have you met the Spider-Man? Have you met the Avengers?"

When Liz finally stopped shaking, MJ answered her questions. "I've met Jones. I want her to adopt me now.", she said smirking. "The devil of Hell's Kitchen disappeared a little bit before I left. I haven't met Spider-Man. He's got his part of town. I've gone mine. And if I joined the Avengers, I wouldn't be wearing a hoodie."

"Plus, you'd rather die."

"Of course"

"Then again, didn't you once admit to having a major gay crush on Wanda Maximo-"

"Anyway!", MJ shouted. Liz burst out laughing again. "But the thing is, Liz..." She lowered her voice. "I think I know who the Spider-Man is."

Liz nudged closer to MJ, awaiting her response? "Is it Harry Osborne?"

"No, screw that guy", MJ scoffed.

"I'd like to", said Liz, without thinking.

"Liz", said MJ, with her stern tone. "That was the worst thing you could have possibly said."

"Sorry", she whispered. "Who do you think it is?"

Mj made her voice even lower. "Peter Parker" Liz tried as hard as she could not to laugh. "I'm serious"

"I don't think the Avengers would approach Peter Parker before Michelle Jones", Liz said "I think you're obsessed with him"

"First of all, I'm just observant", she corrected. "Second of all, look at the hints. We both gotten bitten by that spider on the same day. The next day, I've got all these cool abilities and he goes from Jack Skellington to..."

Liz slowly began to grin. "To what, M?"

"He... like... may have suddenly developed some muscl-"

"You like Peter", she gasped.

"What? Because of muscle", MJ scoffed. "By that logic, I'd be into Flash".

"No", Liz laughed. "He's just chubby".

"Well, if I did like Peter... which I don't", she corrected. "It would be because he's really nice... and sweet... and smart... and adorable... What do I do, Liz", she groaned.

"Don't you sit next to him in Spanish?"

"Yeah, but l get nervous when I try to talk to him"

"Spend more time with him. Why don't you-", Liz tried to come up with something. "Why don't join the team?"

"Those clowns?", she said, raising her eyebrow. "excluding you."

"Obviously", said Liz, grinning. "And you should join. He's one of the smartest people on the team and you're even smarter. If you want I can partner you both up for drills."

"I don't know if-"

"And when we go to D.C., you can protest"

MJ shot up like a rocket. "I'm in"

"Good because you're totally gonna be in charge when I'm sick". She leaned over to her friend's ear. "Then you can 'observe' him all you want"

"Thanks", said MJ, grinning and blushing as hard as she could.


End file.
